Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫, Zeruda-hime) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. Her roles in the Legend of Zelda franchise vary with each incarnation, though the relationship dynamics between her and Link are kept more or less the same. Role in Game This iteration of Princess Zelda is the newly crowned monarch of Hyrule, and a courageous leader who personally leads her troops to battle. Within her lies the Triforce of Wisdom. Due to her ties with Link, Zelda is kidnapped by Cia. Character Information Development When developing her character for this title, designers felt she needed to come off as a strong figure —both physically and emotionally— and was designed to have an aura of "a poised and confident ruler". The developers felt that a strong Zelda was a natural choice since they wanted to show how normal it was for someone of her character to obtain her seat of power. Personality Princess Zelda is a dignified figure who calmly assesses any dire situation before making a decision. Gameplay Rapier Standard Attacks Press X''' in the air during certain attacks to dive to the ground, causing a cross shaped energy blast on the ground. :'''X: Zelda holds her sword over head and charges it with light energy, stuns nearby enemies (up to three orbs). :Y''', '''X, X': Zelda performs a black flip, slashing enemies into the air. after landing she performs a series of thrust attacks at the still air born enemies :'Y, Y''', '''X, X': Jumps up and performs a horizontal slash at enemies on the ground, then performs a diving slash attack to quickly get on the ground. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X: Performs a series of spinning slashes while jumping left to right many times, jumping up into the air and performing a series of thrusting attacks. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jumps forward performing a series of powerful slashing strikes, ending with a powerful horizontal slash to send enemies flying. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Performs a series of athletic slashing attacks that has Zelda gracefully traverse through the battlefield during her attacks. the final strike is a thrust attack that fills up one of her light orbs. : '''A: Pulls out her Light Bow and arrows and fires a single powerful shot directly in front of her. :Focus Spirit + A': Summons a large ice crystal in front of her that shatters, then creates a tornado, followed by an explosion of flame to enemies directly in front of her. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Creates an orb of light hovering over her enemies heads, and shoots a light arrow at it. this causes an explosion of light energy causing damage to all surrounding enemies. :Weak Point Smash: Pulls out her light Bow and shoots 4 arrows of light spread out in an arch, damaging both the enemy general and the other surrounding enemies. Light Orb Exclusive Attacks If players press Y''' in the air while orbs are active, Zelda will fire arrows of light towards the ground. Can be done twice in succession and uses up 1 Light Orb per attack. Players can still perform Zelda's aerial '''X attack right after this move. :Y''', '''X, X': Zelda performs a black flip, slashing enemies into the air. while in the air she summons an orb of light energy over her head then throws it towards the ground. Uses 1 Light Orb. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X': Jumps up and performs a horizontal slash at enemies on the ground, then shoots a light arrow towards the ground. Uses 1 Light Orb. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X: Performs a series of spinning slashes while jumping left to right many times, after sending enemies flying she pulls out her Bow of light and shoots a series of multiple light arrows into the sky. the light arrows then rain down from the sky in pillars of light in two paths directly in front of her. Uses 1 Light Orb. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jumps up into the air and summons a triangle shaped platform of light up under her feett. It erupts in a blast of holy light all around her severely damaging enemies. Uses 1 Light Orb. :'Guarding an Attack/'Taking Damage' + X''': If Zelda has a light orb charged up, she can counter attacks after guarding them, or taking damage, by quickly pressing '''X right after. Zelda will slam the tip of her blade into the ground causing a dome of light energy to burst around her, causing enemies to be sent flying. Uses 1 Light Orb (each). Fighting Style The rapier is an active move set which offers balanced offensive capabilities and speed. Its normal attacks have shallow range so a heavy reliance on charge attacks is expected. Zelda can gather three golden orbs that appear beneath her Special Technique bar. When storing magic to these orbs via C1, her other charge attacks will be enhanced. Allusions to previous Zelda titles include: *Sword used by her Twilight Princess incarnation. *Energy balls and triangle-shaped blasts as Ganondorf's puppet in Twilight Princess. *The bow and arrows of light from several titles (Wind Waker, A Link Between Worlds, etc.) *Ice, wind, and fire spells learned by Link in Ocarina of Time: Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind, and Din's Fire. Baton :X': Send forth 3 mini tornadoes to damage enemies. Holding ''X will cause her to generate a large controllable tornado while releasing the button will make it disperse and send enemies flying. :'''Y, X': Causes electricity to run along the ground around Zelda damaging enemies close to her. Ends by summoning a ball of electricity and tossing it at enemies directly in front of her. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Jumps up into the air and generates a musical staff along the ground made of electricity. Electric orbs shaped like musical notes run along the lines directly in front of her, damaging enemies caught in it. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Creates gusts of wind that dart left and right directly in front of her, before spinning forward into enemies. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Zelda spins around generating a huge tornado, sending her flying into the sky, and sending enemies flying in all directions. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Waves the baton around causing musical staffs to form in the air in front of her, damaging enemies within range before spinning at high speeds sending nearby foes airborne. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Performs a series of stationary spinning motions while controlling the wind to attack enemies. : A': Summons 3 mini tornadoes to her left, and 3 to her right, and brings them together via her baton to form one giant tornado to send enemies flying. :'Focus Spirit + A': Waves baton in front of her to generate some musical staffs before pointing it directly in front of her, causing a gust of wind to blow forward and greatly damage enemies. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Spins baton about then points it up into the sky, causing a dome of electric energy to form around her to damage enemies. :Weak Point Smash: Forms a triangle out of wind with the baton and thrusts the weapon forward, causing a gust of wind to shoot out into the enemy before her. Fighting Style Zelda becomes stationary with the baton to conjure wind magic and sound attacks. The music notes can pin opponents or help with crowd clearing. It requires the player to judge distances to make the best of its attacks. Allusions to previous Zelda titles include: *The baton is based on Wind Waker's design. *Her two Specials will randomly play one of 4 songs from the Zelda series. **The Song of Storms and Saria's Song from Ocarina of Time. **The Earth God's Lyric and Wind's Requiem from The Wind Waker. Weapons Rapier Baton Gallery Images= Zelda Pajamas - HW.png|Night gown concept art Zelda DLC 01 - HW.png|Twilight Princess "Wisdom" DLC costume Zelda Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|Skyward Sword "Wisdom" DLC costume Zelda Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|Ocarina of Time "Wisdom" DLC costume |-|Videos= File:『ゼルダ無双』 ゼルダ（細剣）プレイムービー File:『ゼルダ無双』 ゼルダ（タクト）プレイムービー Hyrule Warriors Zelda Wisdom Costumes Trailer External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters